


Cover for Twice Unjust

by Lilly_C



Series: Twice Unjust [1]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After making several versions of the artwork for Twice Unjust, I settled on the third version of it as the images I used fit what I wanted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Twice Unjust

**Author's Note:**

> After making several versions of the artwork for Twice Unjust, I settled on the third version of it as the images I used fit what I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> *screencaps used are my own and from The Caring Game, Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice


End file.
